


【带卡】夏月

by GreatMilkTea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMilkTea/pseuds/GreatMilkTea
Summary: 六火寡卡，写超烂，随便看看吧
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】夏月

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次产粮，没有文笔也不会用标点  
> 2020重看火影一脚踩入带卡，在微博白嫖一个多月其他老师，终于下定决心自己来写写，但是写文好难.jpg

明明是晚夏的午后，太阳灿烂明媚又不至于炎热，整个人都泡在舒适暖和的空气里，卡卡西却感到渗透进四肢百骸的一种无力和惶恐。距离第四次忍界大战已经过去好多年了，卡卡西作为六代目火影完美地做好了任职期间的工作，也打算退休下去把位子给鸣人。  
享受着终于得来的安宁和平，卡卡西心中却总有不如意。太阳渐渐下去，天空被染成了暗橘色，卡卡西和鹿丸打了招呼，离开了火影室。漫无目的地走在街上，停下时发现又不知不觉来到了甘栗甘。卡卡西回过神来，手上又拎着一小盒点心了，但是他自己不想吃，也没有人吃了。那就去看看吧，卡卡西想着，又去买花。  
又是捧着花拎着点心，熟悉的肌肉记忆带着卡卡西来到了琳的墓前。  
“不知道为什么又来了，你可别嫌我烦。虽然每天有很多工作，可是还是觉得没有在做实事，还是很……嗯，空虚？不知道怎么讲啊。“卡卡西边说边把花放进竹筒里，把点心也摆在前面。  
“其实我想和带土说说话，最近不知道怎么，总想到小时候的他，觉得很快活。但是也没有什么很好的地方呢，他也没有墓，一个人在家自言自语的话感觉很奇怪，所以就又来烦你了。“卡卡西的视线沿着石碑上刻字的笔画一笔一划地转，然后沉默着没有再说话。  
天边最后一抹暗红也要被黑色吞噬，卡卡西才终于把自己从回忆里拔出来。  
“今天就这样吧，我回去了。你如果碰到带土帮我问个好，来梦里见见我吧，”最后一句隔了会才说出口，“我想你们了。”

卡卡西回到了老宅，当上火影之后第二年他搬回了老宅，学生们不解，他说：“我老了呀，老人就是适合住这种房子，哈哈哈。”把学生们搪塞过去，但他自己也说不清楚，可能更孤独的人需要更像家的地方。  
就如同小时候一样，卡卡西给自己做了一条鱼，不过是新口味了，带土和琳都没吃过，好像也忘记和琳说自己有做出新的了，也无所谓了。吃完饭开始洗碗，然后又打扫起了卫生。小时候觉得很大很难刷的浴缸也变小去了，但是干完所有的活却觉得比小时候更累了。  
也不知道几点钟，卡卡西就关了灯躺上了床，本淹没在黑暗里的房间被从窗户洒进来的轻盈的月光照亮。卡卡西长久地凝望着那轮月亮，当月亮从窗户的左边框移动到窗户正中间时，他突然想到了变成十尾人柱力的带土。带土剥离自己灰白色的非肢体组织，睁开的轮回眼就像这轮月亮，幽暗皎洁，却直射进心里。  
“最近工作空闲下来的时候我总想到你，小时候的你。莽莽撞撞，稀里糊涂，一天天的干不出什么正经事，还总惹了麻烦。那时候是很嫌弃你啊，但不是讨厌，就是总觉得你做事不多用脑子。如果现在能再见到那时候的你，我应该不会再和你呛声了。”  
“不过你长大了反而比我会说嘛，问你问题总是叫我闭嘴，我才是什么都不知道的那一个。你说心里什么也没有了，是我也没有了吗。”迟来的悲伤突然像上升的海浪，从背后把他包围，淹没了口鼻，大口呼吸却还是喘不过气。卡卡西蜷缩起来，扯下了面罩，望着温柔的月，留下了一颗眼泪。  
把自己调整过来之后，卡卡西又平躺下了。“我决定要不做火影了呢，鸣人那家伙已经是可以依靠的出色的忍者了，我给他铺的路也差不多了。然后我就退休了，到处去走走，泡泡温泉。不知道我做的你有没有满意呢，不满意也没办法了，等我去找你再骂我吧。”  
月亮已经移动到了窗户右边，卡卡西闭上了眼，眼角已有几丝淡淡的鱼尾纹。“晚安了，带土。”他给月亮送去今晚最后一句自言自语，白色的月光照在他的脸，他的银发，他的无处可说的思念。

**Author's Note:**

> 搞不懂啊，不会加标签，也弄不来排版，段首缩进不知道为什么没有了，加空格也没用，阅读体验极差，我佛了，我去微博也发发吧


End file.
